


Rage-Ra Futa

by Goid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: From the rage She-Ra moment from season 2. alternate events.During the fight things head south for the villian team as she-ra gets out of control.Futa on Female. Rape. Adora x Catra.





	Rage-Ra Futa

Catra tries to jump over She-ra but feels her ankle get grabbed. She’s yanked out of the air and slammed into the ground, hard. Without hesitation, She-ra tosses Catra in front of her and Catra slides across the snow face first. Catra rolls over just in time to see Adora coming at her, laughing, the sword overhead and ready to bring it down. Scorpia, from her spot in cover, sees the fight heading south fast and jumps into action. 

“Stay away from her!” Scorpia yells as she tackles She-Ra from the side.

The two land on a mound of snow, Adora sitting in Scorpia’s lap, with Scorpia’s pincers around her torso restraining one of her arms. However, She-Ra, managing to keep a tight grip on her sword remains belligerent. She quickly begins squirming in Scorpia’s grip, trying to break loose. When Scorpia begins to tighten her grasp Adora throws an elbow back that connects with Scorpia’s face, dazing her long enough for Adora to throw her shoulder forward, break loose, and roll away.

She-Ra had found a new target in Scorpia. Scorpia is barely able to stand before she is assaulted by a hail of wild sword slashes. Scorpia isn’t nearly as agile as Catra and can’t simply dodge the blade. Even though Scorpia’s carapace is thick, She-Ra's sword is deadly if it's intended to be and trying to block it is quickly finding Scorpia covered in nicks and gouges. Catra, having gotten her second wind looks over to see Entrapta still behind the rock mound meticulously watching the fight.

“Entrapa! How do we get her to stop?!” Catra screams at the princess.

“Oh, well I don’t know,” Entrapa responds, oblivious to how dire the situation is getting.

Catra seeing Scorpia being pummeled by sword strikes knows she has to do something, she goes for the sword, trying to swipe it from She-Ra. Catra is able to grab a hold of the handle of the sword and with her other, she tries to pry Adora’s fingers free of the hilt. Scorpia sees her opportunity and goes for She-ra’s other arm, grappling it between her pincers and wrapping it to her body. Adora’s fingers begin to pry loose as Catra works at them, trying to wrestle the sword away from her.

She-ra roars in anger and raises her boot, pulling Catra to her before kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying ten feet back. Adora turnes to Scorpia again before she has time to respond to her teammate getting knocked aside. The sword glowes as it morphes into a gauntlet around She-ra’s fist. She-ra twistes as she punches Scorpia in the jaw with the sword-turned-gauntlet. Hard enough for Scorpia to loosen her grip. Hard enough for her to wobble backward a bit

Adora followes up mercilessly, uppercutting the larger woman. Scorpia takes another couple steps backward and falls down. That's when She-ra descends upon her for the killing blow. She jumps on top of Scorpia’s chest, pinning her to the ground. Adora lets loose a hail of blows to blows to Scorpia’s face with her fists. Scorpia makes the attempt to defend herself, but it's no use, one of She-ra’s strikes with the gauntlet finally knocks Scorpia out cold. 

It’s at this point Entrapta starts to realize they aren’t in control of the situation anymore. She slowly starts to get on her bot and back away from the situation.   
“I think maybe we should go,” Entrapta says to her bot as the two scurry away. 

Taking a moment to regain her breath Adora slowly stands up and holds her hand out as the gauntlet reforms into a sword. Pleased with her victory, Adora laughs as she grabs the sword with both hands, the blade pointed down towards the earth. She raises it high above her head, ready to strike. 

Two razor-sharp sets of claws tear into She-ra’s back. She-ra howls in rage and pain as she reflexively swings her sword backward like a club, narrowly missing Catra. Adora steps away from Scorpia, her teeth grinding in anger, she’s now fixated on Catra.

She-ra charges Catra and Catra flees, trying to get She-Ra away from Scorpia and hopefully to a better spot to fight her. Catra is able to outpace She-Ra but just barely, and She-Ra is coming relentlessly after her. Catra makes it back into the base with She-Ra hot on her tail. Catra runs into a giant storage room filled with all manner of crates, totes, and materials on pallets. Catra quickly hides behind some boxes, sneaking between the large crates in the room. Several seconds later She-ra charges into the room, then stops, having lost sight of Catra.

The area is slightly claustrophobic, it will be hard for She-Ra to swing her sword in here, and there are more than enough hiding spots for Catra to get a surprise attack from. She-ra slowly enters the room, surveying the hidey holes and ambush points she sees as she walks. But there are simply too many places to look all at once, Catra drops from above and is able to slash at her back once more than dash away before Adora can retaliate. She-Ra gives chase, but as she rounds the corner she saw Catra turn, she finds a dead end. As if Catra just vanished. The agile feline had the undeniable advantage in here. 

Catra was able to keep up her hit-and-run tactics for a little while, getting in good hits all over Adora’s back, legs, and arms. That is until Adora decided she was just going to destroy everything in the room. It's hard to be sneaky and stealth behind boxes if everything in the room is pulverized. On Catra’s next attempted attack, Adora could finally see it coming a second before it hit her and was able to react. Adora was able to spin around and catch Catra mid-air and slam her to the ground.

PInning Catra to the ground with one hand Adora wields her sword above her head, ready to bring it down. Catra tries to throw her hands up and deflect the blade, to roll away, anything before the sword hits her but She-ra’s grip is holding her firmly in place; and the sword never connects with Catra. It lands in the ground next to Catra’s neck, several inches away but implanted a few inches deep into the ground.

She-Ra felt There was something different about this one, something that made her not want to kill it straight away as she did with all her other foes. She-Ra felt like wanted to… play? With her freshly beaten foe. 

Adora shifts the blade, lowering it towards Catra’s throat like a paper cutter. Slowly, threatening her while holding her in place. Catra tries to roll away but is held down by the much stronger woman’s intense grip. She-ra swiftly lowers the blade, bringing it to Catra neck, the razor edge grazing her fur and Catra stops squirming. 

With the threat of death in place, Adora can finally loosen her grip on Catra and move her hand down to Catra’s chest. She grabs Catra’s breast through her tunic just to test the waters and see what kind of response she would get from her new plaything.

“What are you doing, Adora?!” Catra attempts to bat away Adora’s hands. As punishment for this, Adora squeezes Catra’s breast roughly, surely inflicting pain and causing Catra to groan a bit. After getting bored with the catgirl’s rather unimpressive breasts and exhausting her reactions from playing with them, Adora decides to move on. 

Next Adora goes for Catra’s waistband. She grabs ahold of the hem of Catra’s pants and gives them a light tug. Feeling this, Catra resists and naturally lashes out, clawing at Adora. Adora reels back a bit, not enough to let go of the sword, and not enough to let Catra escape as the hilt of the sword is now scraping against the ground, stopping Catra from moving if she doesn’t want to decapitate herself. Catra’s resistance angers Adora, and she gives Catra a hard jab in the face as a reward for her defiance. Catra’s head rebounds off the ground and leaves he rattled.

Catra, cradling her face, trying to shake off the pain and dizziness of the strike. Because of this she hardly notices when Adora begins to forcefully remove her pants, tearing them off with yanking pulls, shredding the material in a couple of spots.

With Catra fully exposed, something clicked in Adora. She scoots up to Catra, who has locked her legs closed, having regained enough of a semblance of what’s happening. Adora grabs ahold of her knee, beckoning her to open up. When Catra refuses Adora again threaten with the sword. Catra growls as she slowly releases her tight clamp and lets She-ra spread her legs. Adora presses two fingers to Catra lips and grinds roughly.

“Gah! What do you think you’re doing?! Stop it!” Catra yells from behind the sword as she starts to squirm. Adora again lowers the sword, the blade cutting into her fur. Catra stops moving. She doesn’t even move as Adora sticks one of her digits inside her, Catra just bears it.

Adora ‘plays’ with Catra for the moment, sticking a finger inside her, and testing for a reaction. Getting none she goes for two fingers. She sees Catra wince. A smile begins to form on Adora’s lips as her fingers start to undulate inside of Catra. Catra really starts responding now, making cute groaning and moaning sounds, almost like she’s in pain. Adora sees Catra clit poking out and goes for it with her thumb. Upon getting that pressed and rubbed on Catra lets out a sigh of what sounds almost like a relief. After a few seconds of Adora finger-fucking the cat girl though, Catra regains her composure.

 

“Grr... Will you stop it already?!” She shouts from beneath the sword, her hands balled into fists. Adora pulls her moderately soaked hand away from Catra 

Adora had been enjoying toying with her enemy, but this was… different. Catra was still suffering, but the agony was different. Different from the pain of battle or the torture of an interrogation. Catra’s pain had been ‘affecting’ Adora. With her fingers inside of Catra, she could feel the stirring in her own nethers. She could feel herself becoming stiff and pressing against her shorts, forming an outline in her tight, form-fitting clothing.

It's at this point that Adora uses her sword’s shapeshifting ability again. Transforming it into a collar, that is already wrapped around Catra’s neck with a golden chain attached to the collar and held by She-Ra.

“What’s this!?” Catra says, trying to pull it off and having no luck.

Adora grabs Catra and slams her back down to the floor, dazing her. Punishment for trying to get out of the collar and escape. Catra was hers to do with as she saw fit now, after all. Now that Catra was here in front of her, exposed and helpless instinct took over. Her hand slowly slid down her abdomen and finally relieved the strain her erection was putting on her shorts, pulling them halfway down to her knees. 

She-ra positions herself between Catra legs and grabs her erect dick. She spits on it, rubbing the improvised lube around for good measure before lining herself up and pressing her hips forward, mashing her head against Catra’s sex, grinding against her up and down for a few strokes with no penetration before Adora manages to slip low enough and sinks into her mark.

The feeling of being slowly and painfully stretched was enough to pull Catra out of her dazed stupor.

“Ow! Hey what the hell are you doing?! Stop!” Catra yells, beginning to struggle.

Catra brings her legs up, planting her feet on Adora’s thighs and pushes off, sliding herself away. At least, until the chain goes taut and snaps her neck back towards the woman she is trying to get away from. She-Ra isn’t happy, quite annoyed in fact, that Catra keeps trying to run away. She jerks on the collar and balls her other hand into a fist before letting it fly into Catra gut. Where it lands solidly. 

Catra falls to the ground and rolls on her side in pain. Adora is simply amused by her agony. After a moment Adora grabs Catra’s legs and spreads them open again, re-aligning herself. Catra sniffles and looks down at She-Ra, who is getting ready to penetrate her again. She-ra looks crazed as ever but fueled by an obsession other than bloodlust now. Catra braces herself as she feels She-ra press against her entrance once again. Slowly, Adora sinks into Catra, all the while Catra’s claws dig into the ground in protest.

“Stop… Adora....” Catra whimpers, almost crying. 

She-Ra either doesn’t hear or simply ignores Catra however as she slowly slides inside of her. Adora only stops once she hilts herself, leaving Catra with a look of strained pain on her face. This makes She-Ra smirk a sadistic grin. She-ra begins to reel her hips back, watching Catra’s face as she does; savoring the cat girl’s look of anguish. She-ra is enjoying seeing the pain she is inflicting on Catra more than the actual pleasure she is feeling from being inside her.

She-ra plunges back inside Catra, finally being distracted enough by the jolt of pleasure she feels when doing this to knock her out of her sadistic fixation. She begins to instead focus on pumping her hips, to feel more of that pleasure, while still taking in the joy that was Catra’s whines and groans on the side. As Adora picks up speed Catra’s claws come up from the ground and press against Adora’s chest, trying to slow her down. Adora’s free hand comes to rest on Catra’s shoulder holding her in place and giving Adora leverage as she begins to pick up the pace.

Catra’s claws lightly flex as she is penetrated, her nails pressing into She-ra’s chest. Adora picks up speed with her hips, pulling Catra towards her using her hand on Catra’s shoulder as she thrusts. Each thrust begins to let out an audible ‘plap’ as Adora’s pelvis smashes into Catra’s thighs and ass. Adora isn’t holding back either, her thrusts are long and deep, every time she is hilting herself in Catra before withdrawing. Catra’s nails dig deep into Adora, piercing her tunic and digging into her flesh. Each time Adora plunges into Catra she is pushing herself back onto Catra’s nails but she doesn’t mind the slight pain or the scratches they will leave.

Adora lets go of Catra’s shoulder in favor of just grabbing onto her thigh. At the same time, she grabs Catra’s other thigh with her other hand, the collar’s chain wrapped around Adora’s hand making sure Catra doesn’t get loose. In her new position, Adora can now pull Catra to her every time she thrusts, sending shockwaves through the cat girl. Shockwaves that make the little bits of the girl that could giggle bounce around and the rest feel the brunt force of Adora’s strength. 

As Adora hammers away at her, Catra can start to feel it. A certain feeling welling up inside of her. Lying there, Catra tells herself it's nothing. But as the assault on her body continues she finds it harder and harder to lie to herself as that feeling swells. It's a feeling of anger and fear, but mostly shame. Shame that she is starting to enjoy this. Enjoy being manhandled by Adora, and starting to enjoy the once painful violator of her body. And maybe even enjoy the strange closeness she is feeling with Adora now, something she always wanted but could never admit. This wasn’t exactly how she wanted it, but all the same. 

She-Ra, pumping with all her might is quickly nearing her limit. She may be a skilled warrior, but this is one thing she has had no training in. With her breath growing haggard, She-ra leans forward over Catra, letting go of her thighs. instead, Adora props herself up on the floor, her arms on either side of Catra’s ribs as she begins the home stretch to finish. Adora begins violently bucking her hips, throwing rhythm to the wayside in favor of speed. Adora’s breath goes haggard once she starts doing this, putting in a lot of effort to finish things off.

As Adora begins to pound her even harder and faster, Catra can only lay there and writhe and let it happen. It's not even like she wants to resist anymore. Catra just feels weak now, overcome by sensations. All she manages to do is call out.

“Adora…” Catra whispers.

At this, Adora slams hard inside of Catra, grunting heavily as she does this, and holds in place. They both feel it as Adora’s member pulsates and spasms inside of Catra before Catra feels a sudden heat emanating from inside her. Catra’s legs, almost instinctually wrap around Adora’s back and lock around one another, holding Adora in place. The two hold the position for a while, Adora’s head a few inches from Catra, Adora breathing hard. Catra looks up at Adora, her eyes are glazed over and focusing on nothing looking at the floor as she tries to regain her breath and composure.

For some reason, Catra leans forward and kisses Adora on the cheek and then leans back, waiting for a reaction. It’s slow to come, at first it’s like She-Ra didn’t even register the kiss. But after a second she turns her head towards Catra and looks down at her, She-ra’s gaze is intense, questioning Catra. Catra notices Adora’s eyes are no longer hard and angry like they were just tens of minutes ago, they have a newfound softness when Catra looks at them. Adora moves her hand with the chain wrapped around it up to Catra’s face, gently caressing her fur. 

Catra’s hand moves up to meet Adora’s, Catra’s hand resting overtop of Adora’s. Catra leans into Adora’s hand now. As this happens, the chain that was wrapped around this hand has become a second thought to She-Ra and has become loosely bound. As Catra rubs, she rubs the chain loose and the chain drops from Adora’s hand, landing on the ground with a clink.

She-ra looks over at her hand for a second, before all of sudden; she instantly transforms from her tall muscular leotard-clad She-ra form back into her normal Adora self and spontaneously passes out, collapsing on top of Catra. The collar around Catra’s neck also disappears as it reforms into a sword laying on the ground next to the two women.

“Uhg. You idiot.” Catra groans, instantly frustrated, she puts her hands on Adora’s shoulders and pushes Adora off to the side of herself so they are laying side by side. After a moment of contemplation, Catra kind of smirks and looks over at Adora. She gets on her hands and knees, looming over Adora for a moment. She stoops down and gives Adora another kiss on the cheek before standing 

Catra recovers what remains of her clothes and gets dressed before heading towards the exit of the room. Adora is still out cold on the floor. Before she leaves Catra says one final thing.

“Catch ya later, Adora”

**Author's Note:**

> This story spawned out of She-Ra threads. It took me a while to do because of the sex scene and not knowing how to make it progress so that's why it might have felt a little forced and rushed. Anyway i hope that the 'she ended up liking it' thing wasn't too off-putting i just wasn't sure how i wanted to end it. i feel like if anyone is going to have an issue with the story its going to be the sudden shift in tone and I'm not super happy about it either, but I wasn't really sure how I would end it otherwise and I didn't want to end it on a sad note.


End file.
